Hermione's Worst Nightmare
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Hermione's life is falling apart around her. Her fiancée doesn't remember her, his twin is trying to convince her of his love, one of her best friends hates her, throw in a surprising person trying to ruin her life and a horrible accident and it's truly Hermione's Worst Nightmare. Written for Round Six of the Quidditch Comp!


**AN: Here is Round Six. This round was stylized writing so my style was Soap Opera. My prompts were Ceremony, Audience, and 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele. So I hope that you guys enjoy and please review! Good luck to all other quidditch players as well!**

It had been five years since the battle of Hogwarts, five years since Voldemort fell, five years since we lost so many great people, and five years since my fiancée lost his memory. Everyone had thought that he had died when a wall fell on him, but it was quite the opposite. He woke up but he remembered nothing. No memories of me or his family or even of magic. He always had to have a healer or medi-witch with him.

I stared down at the ring on my hand thinking of him. I never took the ring off. It was one of the last things that he had given me before he lost his memories.

"Hermione," someone said pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up at who had spoken and met ocean blue eyes. "George," I replied pushing the thought of his twin from my mind. "What's going on?"

"Well," George said pulling out a small sheet of white paper from his pocket. "There's gonna be a big ceremony celebrating the defeat of Voldemort tonight. I was just wondering if you would like to go with me."

I looked at the redhead in front of me with shock written all over my face. "George," I sighed out playing with the ring on my finger.

"Let me guess, you still love Fred don't you?" he asked in a bitter tone.

I felt tears well in my eyes as I slowly nodded. I could see the look of disappointment on his face but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Get over him Hermione," he growled at me.

I was shocked once again. "How could you say that George?" I asked. "He's your brother! Your twin no less!"

"And has he gotten any better?" George cried out. "No! Fred is never gonna get any better! He'll never remember you or me or mum or dad or any of us!" Tears ran down my face as what he was saying started to sink in. "I'm here though Hermione! I remember you! I love you!"

"Don't…don't say that," I stuttered out.

George's expression grew furious. "I'm telling you the facts. I'm here for you. I love you! I've loved you since the day I met you!"

"Stop lying!" I screamed at him.

"I'm not lying!" he yelled back as he slowly walked toward me. I took a few steps back until my back hit the wall. George's face softened and he placed a hand on my cheek. "Just let me prove it to you. Let me prove to you how much I love you."

I knew that if I didn't do something soon George would kiss me, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I slapped my fiancée's twin brother. The sound of my hand coming in contact with his cheek echoed around the room.

George gripped his cheek and stared at me. I could see the anger in his eyes as he grabbed my chin. He was so close to me now that I could see how truly blue his eyes were. Then he spoke. "I will make you regret that." He let out a small chuckle. "Don't you worry Hermione. I will make you regret even telling me no."

With that he stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him.

I sank down then. I rested my head on my knees and sobbed. I sobbed for Fred, I sobbed for all the people he forgot, I sobbed for George, I sobbed for myself. I don't know how long I sat there sobbing. I sat until my sobs turned to tears and then into sniffles and hiccups.

I stood then and walked to our, my, bedroom. Living in the flat above the shop was awkward at first. After losing Fred, neither I nor George were ever the same but it seemed almost natural to live there. I mean if Fred and I were gonna get married I would have been living there anyways.

In the beginning we tried to help each other as much as possible but eventually we got so upset with each other so we avoided one another at all costs. Until about a year ago. George became friendlier, kinder, warmer. It was strange but I accepted it. But saying that he loved me since the day he met me? That took it too far.

I stood in the middle of the room and looked at the closet. I knew that I would have to go to the stupid ceremony. I was one of the most important people in attendance seeing as I was part of the 'Golden Trio'. I also knew that if I didn't go someone would come by and drag me there. I figured that going willing at least made me look better.

I knew that if opened the door to my closet to get my dress I would see the last thing that I had gotten for my wedding to Fred. I slowly walked over to it not really wanting to go in there but knowing that I had to. I opened the door. The white fabric was the first thing to catch my eye. I pulled out the dress that never saw it to the aisle. I knew that Fred would have loved to see me in it but he never got the chance. He lost his memory and our date came and went.

I hung the dress back up and pulled out the long-sleeved, knee length, black dress that I was going to wear tonight. I pulled the dress on before looking at the mirror. I had red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. I knew that I would have to do my hair and put on makeup so that I at least looked presentable for the ceremony. The entire time that I was getting ready I never heard George.

Once I was ready I pulled on a pair of black heels, grabbed my bag, and apperated from the flat. As soon as I got to the Ministry cameras started to go off.

"Who's the mystery man Hermione?" one of the reports shouted at me. I clenched my hand into a fist and felt the cool metal of my ring on my finger.

Fred and I had never made it public that we were engaged so me having a ring made the press go crazy seeing as I never actually got married or was even seen with a man since the battle.

I ignored the press as I moved into the main room where the ceremony was to be held. I scanned the room looking for anyone I could talk to when I spotted him.

Fred was standing to the side taking everything in like a small kid. Next to him was a short woman wearing a white dress. I walked over to them.

"Hello," I said politely. "My name is Hermione. What's yours?"

"Fred," he replied, his gaze focusing in on me.

"Nice to meet you Fred," I told him with a smile. It seemed like every time I spoke to him it broke my heart a little bit more.

"Are you sad?" he suddenly asked me.

I looked at him surprised and said, "What makes you think that?"

"You just look very sad," he told me simply.

I smiled sadly at him. "You're right. I am sad. I lost a person very close to me five years ago on this day."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I replied. If only he knew though. If only he knew.

I knew that if I stayed talking with my lost fiancée any longer my heart would break so I excused myself and moved on to talk to other people. I spotted Harry across the room. I walked over to him with a smile on my face.

"Hello," I said cheerily.

He turned to look at me his normal green eyes hardening. "Why are you talking to me?" he hissed out.

"What…what do you mean?" I asked laying a hand on his arm.

He shrugged me off and said, "You just told me the truth Hermione so what are you doing?"

"You're…you're my best friend Harry," I told him. "I always tell you the truth."

"What are doing over here Granger?" someone asked coming up next to Harry.

"I'm talking to my best friend Malfoy," I replied turning my coldest gaze on him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Malfoy sneered and said, "Of course I do. You can't just start talking to my boyfriend after what you just old us."

"Boy…boyfriend?" I asked looking between the two.

"That's right Hermione. Draco just asked me out seeing as Ginny just broke up with me," Harry replied not meeting my eyes. I could tell that he was just being polite for the audience that had gathered around us but I couldn't stand it.

"Harry James Potter you are my best friend and I never convinced Ginny to break up with you! I haven't talked to her or you all night!" I cried.

"So then who talked to us?" Malfoy asked crossing his arms protectively.

I let out a sigh and said, "I don't know but it wasn't me."

And just when I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that someone was trying to be I spotted a familiar mop of red hair.

I quickly walked over to Ginny. "Hey," I said tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hermione!" she cried pulling me into a hug. She started to talk as she let go of me. "I have some great news. Neville just asked me out!"

I looked at her shocked and asked, "You and Neville? What happened to you and Harry?"

Ginny looked at me like I was crazy and let out a small laugh. "Hermione you're the one who convinced me to break up with him. You said that since I hate all of his hero stuff that it would just be easier for me to break it off with him." I stared at her in shock. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I…I'm fine," I told her putting a hand to my head.

"Maybe you should go home," Ginny suggested. "You don't really need an audience to see you sick."

"I suppose you're right," I told her. I looked around the room again trying to find a way out when I saw another mop of red hair.

I excused myself from Ginny and walked over to her brother.

"Hermione!" Ron cried wrapping me into a hug. I laughed and hugged him back. When he let go of me he asked, "How've you been?"

"Fine," I replied quickly.

Ron stared at me. I knew that even if Harry and Ginny didn't see it my other best friend would.

"You're not fine are you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

I shook my head and said, "No."

Ron wrapped his arms around me once again. "Hermione you know that you can talk to me about whatever right?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded against his shoulder as I felt tears start to come to my eyes. Ron and I just stood there for quite some time.

That's when I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I pulled away from Ron and looked over to see George holding me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him as he started to drag me away from one of my best friends.

"When did you change?" he asked looking me over as we stopped in a more secluded part of the room.

"What do mean when did I change?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy. "I've been in the same thing all night."

That's when he kissed me. I pulled away and slapped him as hard as I could.

"What are you doing?!" I cried rubbing at my lips. I glanced around us to make sure that no one had gathered around us. I really didn't need an audience or worse, the press, seeing me and George together.

"I kissed you less than an hour ago and you seemed quite enthusiastic about it then," he told me. "And you were wearing a white dress."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I haven't seen you since you stormed out earlier," I replied.

"But that's impossible," George said looking around the room for the woman. That's when I saw it. There was a woman who looked almost exactly like me, wearing a white dress, on the other side of the room, frowning. I realized that this was the same woman who was Fred's medi-witch.

I stalked up to her and asked, "Who are you and why are you ruining my life?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet Hermione," the woman said. "I mean you are the brightest witch of your age."

I stared at the woman. She looked like me but it seemed like she acted nothing like me. I continued to star at her trying to figure it out.

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Oh why do I even bother." She stuck her hand out for me to shake. "Ebony Granger, your long lost twin sister and I want your life."

I gasped. "But that's impossible. I was an only child," I said looking closer at her. "And why would you want my life?"

"Not anymore sister dear. And I want your life because you're a celebrity. Where I come from I'm a nobody. So I figured that if I ruined your relationship with everyone you ever loved I could  
kill you off easier. Then I could take your place and apologize to everyone making me a celebrity," she replied with a smug smile on her face.

I was about to tell her off when I heard it. _"But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried, 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!"_

I reached into my bag and pulled out my mobile. I looked at the number on the screen.

"You're going to have to take that," Ebony said looking at her nails.

"How do you know that?" I asked looking up at my twin.

She started to walk but replied over her shoulder, "Because I put him there. George was always cuter."

I quickly answered my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Miss Granger," the voice said. "Your fiancée has just come in. He is in critical surgery right now. We don't know if he can make it. Please come here as soon as you can."

I glanced at my watch and said, "I'll be there in two minutes."

I hung up the phone then. I walked away from the room and apperated away from the ceremony. I walked up to the front desk as soon as I got into the hospital.

"Hi. I'm here to see Fred Weasley. I'm his fiancée," I told the woman sitting there.

"Third floor waiting room. Someone will get you as soon as they can," she replied popping a bubble from her gum.

I walked away from the desk and to the elevator. I got in, clicked the button for the third floor, and then waited. As soon as the doors opened again I rushed out. There was a healer already there and waiting for me.

"Miss Granger?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes?" I replied looking him over. I prayed that he had good news to tell me.

The doctor looked at his clipboard and said, "We put him in a coma so that you could see him one last time. He won't make it."

I went numb. My fiancée was gonna die due to my twin sister who I had no idea I had. I didn't know what I was going to do. It seemed like my entire world was going crazy. It was like my worst nightmare coming true.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes then. I was lying down in a bed. I slowly recognized it as my own bed in my own room. I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom as I slowly sat up. I waited as someone walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning," Fred said with a smile as he looked at me. "You slept late."

"You're…you're here," I replied looking at my fiancée. I leapt out of bed and threw my arms around him. "You're actually here!"

Fred hugged me back and said, "Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I had this really awful dream. You had amnesia and didn't remember anything and George was trying to convince me that he loved me and then Harry was with Malfoy and hated me because I convinced Ginny to break up with him and then my evil twin sister killed you," I explained all in a rush.

My fiancée let out a chuckle and said, "You have the strangest dreams."

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "I know. But at least you're here now and everything is back to normal."

"That is true," he replied kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Fred," I said burying my face deeper into his shoulder.

Fred smiled against the top of my head and said, "I love you too Hermione."

I was just thankful that my life was back to normal.

**AN: So this was really hard at first to write seeing as I have never seen a soap opera but as soon as I got some inspirations from my team (Go Falcons!) I came up with this! So now please review!**


End file.
